Straddling the Sword
by TemptingDestiny
Summary: The Mortal Instruments: Life's convenient when you stand on the border between two worlds, but when the line begins to blend, when blood is the price for friendship and pain is the price for love, which side do you fall on?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Straddling the Sword

**Author(s): **TemptingDestiny (2 people. Tempting &_ Destiny_)

**Disclaimer: **Do we own this magnificent piece of work? Hell yes we do, but is it originally ours? HELL NO! The original idea, thought, inkling, iota, you get where I'm going? Belongs to Cassandra Clare and "The Mortal Instruments" series. All characters not recognized from the series are creations from our own thoughts. (Everyone who is **not** Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Raphael, Magnus... etc... It's a long list..) _Probably would have been shorter to name the scrappy handful of characters we **do** own... _-- ... mkay...

**Summary:** Life's convenient when you stand on the border between two worlds, but when the line begins to blend, which side do you fall on? A war raging between the dark world and those who stand against it leave friends and foes straddling both ends of the sword.

**Greeting via Destiny:** _Hola! Como te llama? ((Is hit over the head by Tempting)) At least I pronounced it right! Alright, alright, yeesh. Anyway, hi! Welcome to our little niche in the fanfiction world where we can have fun galore! Please join us as we explore all the crazy, wacked-out situations our minds can create, but remember: leave you sanity at the door. You can pick it up again on your way out; if it hasn't run away screaming by then, that is..._

**Tempting:** Just so you're aware, we are breaking up each chapter with lines because this is indeed a DUAL story and when we swap on and off of writing, you need to know who's POV it is in. So it's just helpful. My portions will most likely have the first letter starting it **bolded** so you know it has changed. xo

**Destiny again:**_ I'll italicize the first letter of my sections, so there's no confusion. So anyway, sit back, relax, keep your hands inside the chair at all times and prepare for one wild ride! And I'm going to go apply as a ride attendant, because I'm beginning to sound like one... Enjoy._

Chapter 1

_K_atie "Kei" Ryan shifted the Starbucks box to her left arm, balancing it precariously along with the two heavy bags, so she could free up her right hand to knock on the door. It swung open almost immediately and she was greeted by a cat-like calculating grin and lots of glitter.

"Bastard. Let me in," Kei said with a glare. "These are _heavy_," she complained when the glitter-haired man blocking the door still wouldn't move. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you bring it?"

Grumbling, Kei rooted through one of the bags and pulled out a DVD case, still in its plastic wrapping.

"Ghost Whisperer, season one. Now can I come in?"

Magnus obligingly, finally moved out of the way and Kei rushed around him, gratefully dropping the bags and putting the box containing the two Starbucks frapachinos on a chair. She shrugged off her backpack and began rolling her shoulders in relief at the loss of pressure.

"Do you ever travel without a week's worth of art supplies strapped to your back?" Magnus inquired as he followed her inside.

"Bite me," Kei grumbled, then turned quickly to keep him in sight. Knowing him he might just take her up on the offer. Fortunately he was too engrossed with tearing the plastic off of Ghost Whisperer, so Kei stretched out tired muscles and picked up her bags and her double chocolate chip frap, Magnus had already grabbed his, and followed him into the den.

"I could have taken care of these, you know," Magnus said, waving his frap in the air.

"Well pardon my conscience if it doesn't agree with your determination to bankrupt every Starbucks in Manhattan," Kei answered, pulling out a sketchbook and setting up her Prisma color pencils. She stroked the box lovingly; it was the 132 set she had been dying to get for over a year and had just bought on sale a week ago.

"I doubt it's possible to bankrupt every Starbucks in the city, there are far too many of them. They're like mosquitoes."

Kei tried very hard not to laugh, she really did, but she couldn't help it and ended up choking on the mouthful of chocolate she had been drinking. Magnus arched a brow as her coughing subsided.

"_You're_ the one with the first aid certification, might I remind you. Not me. I'm in no way required to perform the Heimlich maneuver if you start choking to death."

"No, but you know you would anyway," Kei said cheerfully. "Oh, and my job at the YMCA is going great by the way, thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," Magnus answered with a smirk, flopping down on the couch and snapping his fingers to start the DVD. She would never tell him, but Kei loved it when he did that, showing off his magic on trivial things. She didn't want him to get a swelled head, though she suspected he knew she enjoyed it when he put on a show. He'd showed up at her apartment shortly after she'd moved and set up her television so she got free cable and that magic-tivo thing he could do, after all.

"You look far too smug," she said finally, when he raised an inquiring eyebrow during her staring session. He smirked again, turning back to the television.

"Do I?"

"You do. Which means you have something you want to tell me, but you're going to let me wallow in confusion awhile, yeah?"

"Yep."

She snorted. "Good thing I don't care either way then, isn't it?" But she began watching him out of the corner of her eye, looking for clues. Finally, during the third episode and her second drawing of him (it made a good excuse to keep looking at him, and really, he _was_ one of her favorite sketch subjects) she noticed something.

"What's that on your collarbone?" she asked, leaning closer. He shifted, blinking in surprise as she tugged down on the black tank-top he was wearing. "Hah!" Kei exclaimed, triumphant as she stared at the bite mark. "No wonder you look so smug! You found a new boy-toy, didn't you? Who is it?"

"You've met him," the warlock answered vaguely, crossing his arms behind his head.

"That doesn't narrow it down," Kei grumbled, going back to her drawing. His hair was fun to do, working a million colors into the black to give it dimension. He had cast a spell on the last one to make it glitter. They worked through two disks of the season before calling it quits for the day. Kei returned the disk to the case while Magnus finished glitterfying her succeeding drawings.

"I bet I know who it is," Kei said on a sudden burst of inspiration. Magnus looked up curiously. "It's that Shadowhunter boy from the party two weeks ago. The black-haired one."

Magnus's catlike grin was all the answer she needed. "Plans tonight?" she asked.

"I don't inquire into your love life," Magnus said breezily.

"But you do, actually. Frequently."

"Ask me no questions and I tell you no lies," he said with a dramatic sweep of his hands. Kei stretched up and kissed his cheek, just to watch him be flustered for a second.

"Have fun," she said with a wink as she packed away her art supplies. She was getting ready to shoulder the bag when her phone went off. She fished in her pocket for it, then flipped it open without checking the caller id.

"City morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em. Oh, hey Lee, what's up?"

* * *

**J**ubilee "Lee" Reyes aggressively placed her large cellphone between the crook of her neck and her sharp jaw line. She was waving off the giggling female in the background, turning to kick at her friend as she walked away. She began tugging at her tank top to adjust her chest that although not voluptuous had a horrible habit of popping out. Sighing heavily, she looked over her shoulder at one of her good friends, Maia. The girl was damn crazy, but she was awesome to be friends with, most of the time. There were perks to her, being able to know who was coming home, listening for certain things. She imagined it was obvious to her more than it was for others, that Maia was a werewolf. Hearing the greeting from her sister she smirked. Realizing that she had stopped abruptly once picking up the phone she snapped from the thought and responded hastily.

"Nothing much, I'm over at Hunter's Moon. Maia called me earlier. Apparently they needed someone to work the extra shift at the bar. What? Yeah, it's no big, wolves gotta run, warlocks gotta party. Tell Mag that I say hi, since I know he's been shacking up with that Shadowhunter. " She snickered and then threw the phone away from her ear, holding it at arms length as she heard the loud exclamation from her friend.

"What do **you** mean how did **I** know? Maia can smell his sweat on Magnus' body. Okay, don't be jealous cause I befriended a wolf and you got the warlock, at least you get free shit out of it." She smirked and evaded a swipe from Maia and caught the phone in her hand before it decided to acquaint itself with the floor.

"Anyway, have you spoken to Clarissa, right. Clary, sorry. What's the story with her mom? Is she still… ya know?" She tried to ease into the question and then made her body limp, in reference to the mother being in a coma and ducked before a shot glass broke against the wall.

"Crazy bitch! You don't have to throw… Don't take bitch personally, you're the one who can smell… Nevermind…Hey Kei, yeah do you want to meet up? Simon says that he got Advent Children on DVD and I really want to see it on wide screen. What do you mean 'why did he call **me**?' Those who use their phones, receive phone calls. Those who don't... Well they suck. Anyway, I think Zack is in it for like, thirty seconds or something. Yeah, what time? Okay, ja ne." Using her cheek she flipped the phone closed and placed it back on the clip on her hip.

Scratching her dark brown and faded red highlighted hair, she turned and looked at Maia, who was polishing the bar. They had been friends for awhile and she was glad to help bartend whenever she got the chance. Maia had met her when they were at a mall in Jersey City trying to decide over underwear at Victoria Secret. They had both agreed that thongs were too unnatural for the both of them, ever since they've been friends. It wasn't hard for Maia to explain that she was a werewolf, Lee had been born with the Sight, so her pointing out things had freaked Maia out more. It wasn't common that you met a girl who researched fantasy not only for pleasure but for reference. Turning her head to see where Maia was she then walked over and hopped up on the bar.

"Get off, Lee! I just polished the damn thing and here you go gettin' your little ass all rubbed up on it!" Maia exclaimed and shoved her off polishing the spot again until it was satisfactory.

"Fine, but I need to be heading out. I called to tell Kei that our friend has got a new movie that I want to go see. I'll be back before my shift, see ya later. Bye Luke!" She said as she headed towards the door. Turning around she winked at Maia and waved at Luke who was coming out of the back.

* * *

_K_ei shut her phone and shoved it back into her pocket, muttering under her breath. Magnus was rubbing his ear.

"Do you have to be so damn vocal?" he complained. "I'd like to keep my hearing intact, thanks."

"I'd heal it anyway," Kei said by way of apology.

"So Lee already knew?"

"Mmhm, but you know she'll keep it behind her teeth. Maia, too."

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't know already too, with those two dorks of yours hanging around all the time."

"They haven't seen you since they picked me up from the party," Kei muttered, distracted as she settled her backpack comfortably on her shoulders. "And Jeth and Joff aren't dorks!" she added.

"Touchy," Magnus said with a smirk. Kei glared, then gave up and shook her head. They'd reached the door by then so she gave the warlock a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye before heading out.

"Don't watch the rest without me!" she called over her shoulder as she started down the sidewalk. She heard him laugh before the door closed. Fishing her ipod out of her other pocket she selected her Alanis Morissette playlist and started it up. The familiar opening bars of 'Hands Clean' came on and she began humming, until she noticed the power bar.

"Crap! I was supposed to charge this thing. Yeek, well I hope it lasts until I get to Simon's, anyway."

The power did last, as it turned out. Just barely. So when Simon opened the door Kei's greeting was, "Hi. Where can I plug this in?"

"Hello to you too," the teen said, rolling his eyes. "Any free socket up in my room."

"You're the best!" Kei exclaimed. "Clary here yet?"

"Not yet, but she should be here any minute. What about Lee?"

"She's coming from The Hunter's Moon, she'll be a little while yet. I'd say anytime within the next half hour or so. Maybe a little less."

Kei trotted towards Simon's room at the back of the house, hearing the doorbell ring as she reached it. _So Clary's here_, she thought as she searched for a free socket. Finding one, she gratefully plugged in her dead ipod, then out of compulsion checked the power on her phone. Nope, still full. Or almost anyway.

"Hey, Kei."

"Clary!" Kei greeted, standing to hug her friend. They had met two years ago when Clary had started taking the Saturday LIVE art classes at FIT and Kei, working part time as a teacher's assistant, had become absolutely fascinated with the girl's work. They had become casual friends almost immediately through shared interests in fantasy and science fiction, chatting every week during the class and usually grabbing lunch together. After it ended they exchanged e-mails on and off online, only meeting up once in blue moon, though recently they had started hanging out on a semi-regular basis.

"So the gang's almost all here," Simon commented, stepping into the room. "Jethry and Joffery didn't want to come?"

"They're working today. Our schedules are changing this week, and they're a little messed up right now. They're taking on some extra hours to cut me a little slack."

"Nice of them," Clary commented. She was smirking.

Kei smiled, rolling her eyes at the younger girl. Jeth and Joff were her roommates and coworkers. Along with Kei and Lee, they helped chip in for the Manhattan apartment they lived in, close to FIT where Kei attended school. They were identical twins, about two years older than she was, and they had met a few years ago at one of Magnus's parties. They were also werewolves, part of Luke's pack.

Clary had met them several times but had only really gotten to know them recently, (as in the past two weeks or so) for several reasons and their being werewolves was just one of them. Their relationship with Kei was complicated and only a few people knew about it; Magnus and Lee, Luke and Maia, and now Clary and Simon. Kei wasn't just the twins' roommate, she was also dating the both of them. The connection between the three of them was almost as strong as the one between her and Lee. And speaking of Lee…

* * *

**End AN by Tempting!: **Well... This business is pretty crazy and we have just posted our first chapter of this fanfiction. -is watching for fruit that is not healthily edible no longer and has now airborne- ... _Destiny is already hiding under a desk_ ... We have a desk? ... Okay anyway. So yeah, you have met our characters.. (Katie "Kei" Ryan & Jubilee "Lee" Reyes ) They get into a **lot** of trouble... You'll see that and it's pretty interesting. But, we can't really tell you unless you respond and be **f-awesome** people and review right? So please click that button over yonder and type up a few characters.. words specifically... To us and tell us what you think! Feedback is appreciated... Flames are nice, when they are under a pot making me ramen... But anyway, it happens, not everyone loves everything.. I should know, Hemingway can kiss my... _Destiny leers anyway_... So yeah, that's about it, review, say something! k thx bai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Straddling the Sword

**Author(s): **TemptingDestiny (2 people. Tempting &_ Destiny_)

**Disclaimer: **Do we own this magnificent piece of work? Hell yes we do, but is it originally ours? HELL NO! The original idea, thought, inkling, iota, you get where I'm going? Belongs to Cassandra Clare and "The Mortal Instruments" series. All characters not recognized from the series are creations from our own thoughts. (Everyone who is **not** Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Raphael, Magnus... etc... It's a long list..) _Probably would have been shorter to name the scrappy handful of characters we **do** own... _-- ... mkay...)

**Summary:** Life's convenient when you stand on the border between two worlds, but when the line begins to blend, which side do you fall on? A war raging between the dark world and those who stand against it leave friends and foes straddling both ends of the sword.

_Destiny:_ _So I get the opening statements this time. Yippie! I suppose I should start off with a HUGE apology for how late we are in posting the second chapter. In the begining it was my fault. We posted the first chapter right before I left on vacation for about two weeks, and then I started working six days a week on top of moving all my stuff from me and my sister's room from the second story to our new smaller room in the basement so we could move my grandparents in upstairs... but i doubt you want to hear about my stressful summer and are still aiming fruit and paperweights at out heads. So yeah, the rest was just ill timing. But we are back and we live and we do not have amnesia! And you will be happy to know that most of this story is already written out so all we have to do before posting chapters is revise them. We'll try to start getting them out about once a week or so._

_On another note, thank you, thank you, **thank you** to everyone who read and reviewed our first chapter! Constructive criticisms really do help. And there was a section at the end I thought I edited that it turns out I didn't that someone pointed out to me, so I **did **actually edit it and reposted the chapter. None of the ANs or anything else changed, just that part at the end about Kei and Clary being good friends because that **didn't** fit at all. Just remember that when Tempting and I started this we had no idea we were going to post it anywhere, so if there are any more continuity errors just bear with us, point them out, and we shall correct them. Or any other errors, for that matter..._

_Anyway. I think I've blabbed on for long enough. So without further ado, I present to you chapter 2! Don't forget to review at the end! Flames will be eaten by Tempting._

Chapter 2

**L**ee barged into Simon's house unceremoniously without much of a hello as she rushed to the kitchen to find her pocky and other assorted snacks. She tried to place, almost dropping, the multiple cups of bubble tea on the counter she ripped the cabinet open. Kei had gone shopping recently and had notified her previously that she had left food at Simon's house. Why she would leave the food at Simon's house who she wasn't particularly close with was beyond her comprehension. Kei gave a defence to the fact that they were friends with her, they just weren't that close. Her eyes fluttered at the thought and then side tracked, she covered her mouth and tried to silence the rupture of giggles reverberating through her body. Peering into the cabinet, she found her sugary susitence, grabbing her snacks and the drinks she walked back into the room, it was more flouncing than anything. Panhandling the drinks to each of her friends, Kei's face brightened and she began mumbling thanks repeatedly. She waved her hand off and plopped down on the bed beside Kei and began drinking her strawberry bubble tea happily. Her eyes wandered over to her best friend, whose eyes narrowed as she whispered sharply.

"You had a few shots before you left the bar, didn't you?" Kei hissed, her eyes like daggers more in concern of her best friend traveling with alcohol in her system.

"Damn Kei, you act like I did some heroin before I walked out of Hunter's Moon. It's a fucking bar, plus, I really can't help it. Maia and I always compete to see how many shots we can get through before someone notices. We got to about, 6 before Luke came back out after I had said bye and gave us the: 'I'm-only-a-concerned-parental-figure' lecture. Whatever, in Canada and England you can drink at 18." She said offhandedly. It wasn't an odd occurrence, not that she was an alcoholic, but everyone liked to have fun, that wasn't a crime.

Kei groaned and shook her head, returning to her bubble tea to settle her nerves. Simon and Clary were in an intense conversation, their eyes said that it was something important. Lee had decided well ahead of time that trying to convince Simon that Clary wasn't _in love_ with him, as he clearly was with her was pointless. It had landed up in a blow out between the two of how she didn't know them and should mind her own business. It wasn't her fault that it was obvious that Clary had a thing for Jace. She had become friends with him after multiple meetings: bars, clubs, parties, they had shared a few words and moments, in the beginning. It had never been anything concrete but that never stopped sexual tension from building up between people, which had furthered them into a friendly relationship. She didn't see him too frequently, they both had busy lives, plus he could a bit too ego-centric for her after some time. Although, she knew that things had changed with him, his manner had become different, more mature, she had assumed that Jace had fallen in love. With who she didn't know, but she had a feeling it would arise soon enough.

"Alright, well since we're all here now, I'd like to watch some fine Valentine and Kadaj if you two are done having your intense bickering." She said rolling her eyes at the dark looks the two of them gave her.

Simon and Clary were very accepting of people, for the most part, they accepted her because she was Katie's best friend. She suspected that if that wasn't the case that they would have no qualms about her not attending. They merely extended the invitation in kindness and sparing of Kei's feelings. Sighing she slid to the wall so her body was lounging across the bed and sipped her bubble tea. Simon had dragged himself away from Clary and had placed the DVD in, the opening was beginning and already her mind had drifted off to somewhere else.

* * *

"_I_ say we watch Last Order after Advent Children is over!" Kei declared as the movie started.

"You just want to see Zack," Clary accused.

Kei shrugged. "What can I say? The man is hot."

"Aren't you getting your fix from playing Crisis Core?" asked Simon, who was staring at the screen.

"No," Kei said darkly, glaring at Lee. "Someone 'borrowed' the game and has yet to give it back."

"My brother messed up my file! I haven't been in the mood to play it!" Lee protested.

"So give it back and let me!" Kei complained.

"Guys!" Simon protested. "Movie!"

Kei and Lee shut up. As the movie went on Kei snicked some pocky from Lee and sipped happily at her almond bubble tea. A frap and a bubble tea in one day. It didn't get much better.

The movie was fun. They'd seen it before of course, but streamed on her computer, not on an actual DVD. The girls cheered when Vincent made his appearance, Simon buried his face in his hands.

"Seriously. What's the attraction of the undead vampire dude?" he asked.

"He's hot," was the synonymous response from the three girls. Simon promptly gave up.

At Kei's urging, he began loading Last Order on his computer after the movie was over so Kei could indulge in her Zack fix for the day.

"That was way better on an actual TV," Lee commented, stretching out her arms.

"I hadn't seen it yet. It was cool, though I don't really remember much about Final Fantasy VII to tell you the truth," Clary said.

"Wikipedia is magic, Clary my girl," Kei responded, clapping the redhead on the shoulder. "That's how I learned all there was to know. I never actually played the original game either." Her phone buzzed. "'Scuse me a sec," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket and stepped out of the room to answer it.

"City morgue, you slice 'em, we ice 'em. Hey, Joffery! You guys off work yet? I'm over at Simon's, he got a copy of Advent Children so we all came over to watch. Hey, since you get off in an hour why don't you two meet up with me and Lee somewhere for dinner? No, not Burger King. I don't know what your Burger King fix is, but no. How about the Johnny Rocket's in the village on Eighth? Sound good? Alright then, we'll see you guys in an hour or so. And give Jeth a kiss for me," she added, smirking just before she hung up. Because, knowing Joffery, he would do just as she asked. Snickering at the mental image, Kei walked back into the room.

"Lee, you and me are meeting Jeth and Joff for dinner at Johnny Rockets. If you want anyone to meet you, call them now. And yes, you'll make it back in time for your shift at the bar. Try not to get drunk, the escalators don't appreciate the fights you pick with them."

Lee glared at her while Simon and Clary snickered. Kei was referring to the fact that last year Lee had gotten so drunk that she tried going up the down escalator at the PATH station near her mom's apartment in Jersey City, and then had screamed at it for not going where she wanted it to. Kei grinned at the memory, wishing still that she'd taken pictures, then settled in to watch Last Order before they left.

* * *

**L**ee pushed herself off the bed as Last Order began to play, her phone was vibrating against her hip and she was trying to be cordial enough to walk out of the room. Pulling the door closed behind her she looked at her i730 Nextel screen, the blue bar glowed reading **Raphael. **She smiled and flipped it open and used the crook of her neck to hold it. She began digging in her pockets for her pack of mini cigars and headed downstairs, she would smoke in the back to prevent getting yelled at. When she heard his voice, he was talking to someone in his clan, immediately her mind flashed to his smooth olive skin, oily black tresses, golden eyes and then his mouth, soft and delicious red lips, what lay behind those lips was the most erotic and forbidden thing, fangs. Raphael had been a vampire for a long time. Living that long and being so powerful despite that lanky body, his arms felt like walls around her, protecting her. Realizing that she had been dazing out, she could hear his heavy breathing on the phone, it was usually when he was impatient, riled up, or had said something important and she wasn't listening.

"Shit... Sorry babe, I was lost in thought. What's up?" Her voice had become much lighter, but it still kept her defensive edge, she focused for a moment, the smile on her face still there.

"Gracias mi amor, I was starting to think I was talking to myself." He spoke smoothly into the phone, his accent becoming more prominent when he was flustered, which made her giggle; his Spanish was sexy.

"Permiso mi amor, tell me what's wrong. You never call during any sort of daylight." She said, her voice losing most of it's seductive nature. She was being honest, usually when she was leaving she would know when he rose, so she didn't need a phone call.

"It's alright, I was calling to make sure you're still coming? If not, I'm going to go out. I have to go speak to some of the other houses and speak to other leaders. Apparently there have been killings in other boroughs and we want to make sure there isn't a pattern." His voice sounded strained, as if there was something more to it than he was letting on, she would let it slide till she saw him.

"Shit, that's important business, baby. What time are you heading out? I'll come see you-" She was frantic, usually when things like that went down, she knew he was immortal, but battles were battles and she had her share of battle wounds.

"If you come here... I'll never leave, you know that. I can come see you after the meeting mi amor. Stop worrying so much it's-" He sighed as he could hear her rustling about, he could imagine her already walking towards the front door.

"Raphael, I'm coming to see you, don't think I forgot that you are involved with Jace and the other Shadowhunters. I know about Valentine, I know that-" She heard him hiss and winced some, he was now upset.

"Who have you been talking to mi preciosa? It's dangerous for you as a mortal to be talking and asking too many questions, despite you being an elementalist. I have ears everywhere, there's no need for you to be stretching your neck out... Are you getting on the bus?" He said, resigned; she had walked out of Simon's house without a word. From what he could hear, she had been spending time with friends, or Katie's friends, it was a matter of opinion.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child! Dios mio! See! Now I'm speaking in Spanish because of you, making me worry about you. Yes, I'm on the bus and then I'm transferring, I'll be there in less than an hour. Te quiero." She said the last part tenderly and closed the phone with a snap and placed it back on her clip, sighing she ran a hand through her hair, her fingers shook a little as she plopped down in a seat.

* * *

_K_ei listened to Lee muttering into the phone outside Simon's bedroom and heard when her voice went sharp with worry. It wasn't really a big surprise after that when she heard Lee leave.

'_Gee, thanks for the goodbye_,' she sent along the mental link she shared with her best friend. On the computer screen she watched Zack take out all the Shinra Soldiers that had been chasing him and Cloud, without using his sword. "That's my Zack", she crowed to herself.

'_Sorry. Raphael called. There's been some deaths recently and he's worried. I'm gonna go check it out with him_.'

Kei glanced to the side at Clary and Simon, who were cheering along with her at the on-screen action. Her thoughts went to the twins, who would be getting off work soon.

'_Should_ I_ be worried_?' she asked Lee.

'_Don't know anything yet_,' her friend sent back. '_I'll let you know_.'

'_Alright_,' Kei allowed. '_I'm getting a headache, so call me later when you find out anything. After dinner I think the twins and I will head over to The Hunter's Moon. If there's any gossip to be heard from the Moon Children's side of the spectrum, we'll hear it there_.'

Lee gave her affirmative before gently breaking off the mental connection. Kei pinched the bridge of her nose to kill the buzz that usually signaled an oncoming headache. Normally the mental bond that connected her to those she cared for didn't cause her any problems. But she was primarily an empath, used to receiving and channeling emotions and so her telepathy was limited to those with whom she shared a particularly strong connection; Lee, Jethry and Joffery, and Magnus. Because it wasn't natural to her, like her empathy was, it caused discomfort sometimes and headaches if used too long or too frequently. But since this conversation had been so short the buzz faded almost as soon as it had formed and Kei breathed a sigh of relief. Even she had trouble recovering quickly from backlash headaches.

"Ah crap," Kei muttered as the truck scene came up. Last Order was almost over. Clary gave her a curious look. "Wait for it," Kei muttered. She sighed as Zack cried out for Cloud to run and the anime short ended. "Last Order rocks, but I hate the end."

"How is Zack your favorite character if he was dead when the original game began?" Simon asked as he closed the screen.

"Dunno," Kei replied as she stood, stretched, and began to gather up her things. "I just really like him, that's all."

"You're gonna cry when you get to the end of Crisis Core," Simon muttered.

"Oh I know I am," Kei said cheerfully. "That's not gonna stop me from playing it over and over. You guys wanna come with and get burgers?"

Clary glanced at Simon and answered for both of them. "Thanks, but no. I think we'll hang out here a bit. We haven't had a chance to hang out just us in a while. Oh, why did Jubilee leave already?"

"Raphael called, there's something going on with his clan," Kei said with a shrug. "You know Lee, she got worried and ran off without a backward glance."

Clary laughed. "Sounds like her all right. Don't forget your ipod."

Kei, who actually had been about to leave it plugged into the wall, swore and turned around to unplug it. She had to take her backpack off to put the charger away, then put her ipod in her purse.

"See you guys around!" she called, waving as she walked out of the house. The train ride to the village was packed with rush hour commuters, but Kei lucked out and managed to grab a seat on both trains. She flicked through her J-Pop playlist before she got off at Astor and walked quickly to Johnny Rocket.

She still had her earbuds in as she walked so when someone grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her into the air she shrieked in surprise, swinging her legs back forcefully to kick whoever was behind her. There was a startled yelp and Kei's feet were rather rudely reintroduced to the sidewalk. She whipped around angrily to glare at Joffery, who was bent over furiously rubbing his knee but still had a smug grin on his face all the same.

"Damnit, Joffery! Are you trying to turn my hair white or something?"

"Nah, you're just way to easy to scare," the boy taunted with a smirk, hazel eyes sparkling with mischief.

Kei growled and another set of arms draped themselves leisurely over her shoulders.

"You know, Joff, you'd think all the bruises Kei gives you when you do shit like that would teach you not to do it in the first place."

"Hey, Jethry," Kei greeted Joff's twin without turning around.

Joff shrugged, the pain in his knee already gone. "What can I say? Watching Kei jump thirty feet in the air is just too much fun to resist."

"Consider yourself shunned for the rest of the evening," Kei muttered, turning herself around in Jethry's arms to give him a quick kiss before walking through the doors of Johnny Rocket's.

Jethry grinned smugly at his twin. "And that would be why I don't spend nearly so much time as you annoying her."

The twins had gotten a table before Joffery decided to wait outside just to scare the liver out of her, so Kei slid in to the booth across from them and gratefully plopped her backpack down next to her, taking time once again to roll her aching shoulders in relief.

"Need a massage later?" Joffery asked, eyes lighting up as if someone had flipped an 'on' switch.

Kei rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win, you don't get shunned and I get a massage later."

Jethry snorted as his twin pumped the air with a fist.

"Where's Lee?" asked Jethry, tucking straggling locks of his orange-brown hair behind his ear.

Kei explained again and watched the boys' eyes darken. "We'd heard rumors but we haven't known what to make of them," Jethry mused.

"Does Chris know anything?" Kei asked. Their boss, Christine Kross, was a mundane woman but well familiar with downworld society and the Shadowhunter world. She'd been in the 'know' for years, ever since her son was turned into a werewolf. He'd been bitten as a child and Chris had done everything in her power to help him. He was an adult in his twenties now and a loner, currently traveling. Chris, as a result, was aware and accepting of the downworld races and created the schedules for any downworlders she hired based around their needs. Jeth, Joff, and Kei, for example, were never scheduled for the days around the full moon, Jeth and Joff for obvious reasons, Kei because she spent those days with Magnus so she wouldn't be alone in the apartment since Lee spent quite a few of her nights with Raphael. The fire elementalist constantly offered to stay home those days but Kei, hating to feel like a burden, always refused the offer.

The waitress took their orders and the three chatted for a while, Joffery handing Kei the finished pool schedule for the upcoming swim lesson session. This session all three were scheduled for the weekends, the full moon in a few weeks time fell in the middle of the week, and life guarding Fridays, though the twins had also been given a guard shift on Mondays.

"A few spots might open up on Thursdays," Jeth said helpfully, knowing Kei was going to fret over the limited hours she was working. "I told Chris to let us know."

"Sounds good. At least we're working just enough hours to keep our benefits covered, such as they are."

"As long as we have medical, I don't care," Joffery commented, smirking.

Kei rolled her eyes. "I _am_ your medical benefits, Joff, you dolt."

"I know. Like I said, as long as we have medical, I don't care."

"Well I don't know about you, Joff, but I like our dental plan, thank you very much," Jethry interjected as the food came. Kei, who hadn't actually eaten anything except a frap and a bubble tea since an early, hurried breakfast, was ravenous. So were the boys after working all day. The burgers and shakes were soon gone and they were left munching contentedly on onion rings. When those too were done Kei suggested going to The Hunter's Moon to chill.

"We'd like to check up with Luke anyway," Jethry commented, stretching out his lean body as he stood. Joffery reached over and nuzzled Kei, his reddish-blonde hair mingling with her brunette. She smiled, leaning against him and taking hold of Jethry's hand.

"Luke's been driving himself crazy lately, according to Clary," Kei agreed. "Let's go see if we can help. That, and I'm craving some Bailey's," she added with a wicked grin.

**L**ee stepped off the bus, sighing at how much time had passed. The MTA really did need to work out some of their kinks. Taking in her surroundings, she began power walking to gain speed and ground, her blood rushing through her veins as she walked to where Raphael and the rest of his clan lived. Ducking into the alleyway she searched around for the window, and swore under her breath. Vampires had the best eyesight besides lycans but she had to struggle to find a damn window. Forgetting to pay attention to her surroundings, she didn't hear as feet slowly traveled down the alleyway. She thought she heard something and felt her hair prickle up on the back of her neck. She turned her neck slowly when a shadow descended upon her and she felt herself launched into the opposite wall. As she hit the wall on her side, she rolled to her back with a smack against the wall. A small gasp escaped her as a firm thin hand wrapped around her neck and began squeezing the gentle life from her body. Opening her eyes slowly she peered down into fierce golden hues glaring at her with a hunger so fierce she wanted to scream. She smelled the air and winced, she could smell the coppery tinge of blood, not fresh blood, _that_ she could handle, but old dried blood, that was mixing with the air around her. Trying to focus despite the fact that the corners of her sight were beginning to spot, she choked out a sound and used her lower half momentum to snap out her legs and lock around the waist of the vampire. Using the heel of her boot she dug it into the back of the vampire; it hissed and tossed her across the alleyway into a pile of trash bags.

"You smell like a wet beast... You've been with the wolves again..." He hissed, she realized that it was Azrael, one of the higher vampires in Raphael's clan and could be considered his closest friend.

"You don't... Fucking dictate who I can hang out with... Puta sucia..." She rasped out, holding a hand to her throat, she saw his lips curl back into a snarl and his fangs bared he moved towards her.

"That's enough!" Raphael's voice roared into the alleyway as he dropped from the roof to directly in front of her, his expression was smooth but she could see the stiffness in his body, coiled, ready to attack.

"Raphael, I'm only trying to protect you from this... Whore... She spends her free time with Moon Children, dogs of the downworlders, who call us the beasts." He hissed out, his venomous look sickened her and she looked away, touching her throat gently.

"Escuche mi Azrael, but if you place a hand on her ever again I will make sure that it will be your last. Entiende?" His voice was low, the growling that emitted from his throat was possessive, angry, protective even.

Azrael said nothing and within the blink of an eye, he was gone and Raphael was reaching down to examine her. His hands, once balled into fists and deadly were now tender and soft, caressing the bruising skin. Closing her eyes she swallowed and felt the small pang of irritation but decided that a bruise was better than a broken neck and she was grateful for Raphael. He picked her up with ease and nuzzled his face into her neck and hair, feeling his cold lips on her skin made her shiver in delight, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled closer. She could hear a soft chuckle as his tongue licked her pulse vein and she gasped in delight, feeling her head spin she closed her eyes and let him take her inside. They were going to talk, whether he liked it or not. Opening her eyes once more she could see that in a matter of a few moments they were in one of the many bedrooms in the hotel. Despite it's immensely dilapidated appearance, Raphael had made a gorgeous room for himself complete with black and red decorum. Taking a few steps he was across the large room and placing her down on the bed, he looked over for a few moments and then decided to lay down beside her.

"Raphael, if revenants... Sorry. Vampires are being killed in the other boroughs, why doesn't anyone assume that it has to do with Valentine? From what I've researched, he's a pretty fucking big deal." Her eyes were clouded with concern as she looked at him, his brows were a bit furrowed at her knowledge of the situation at hand.

"You made me worried, mi amor. Entendes mucho, pero, it's going to get you killed one day. Sometimes I wished that you weren't so intelligent, but I take that back the moment I think it." His voice was hard to read because it held so much in the sentence, leaning over he was now straddling over her, his lips descending to capture hers in a kiss.

Lee took the kiss with ease and slipped her arms around his neck pulling him closer while her leg slipped around his waist and brought him down to press against her body. Her hands played with his hair and he growled and nipped her lip playfully, she winced very slightly, now used to this sort of play and licked the blood of her lips. She moaned softly and pressed herself harder against him, a grin formed on his lips as he sucked her lip momentarily before releasing it. Blood now dripped down just beneath her swollen lower lip which he licked up with ease and kissed her softly once more. Her eyes were now glazed over with lust, almost black at the darkness that shrouded them. She was insatiable to be so enamored with him despite his cursed undead, cold corpse, she felt for him and he treasured that, sometimes more than his immortality.

"Escuche mi, we know it's not Valentine because it would prove no purpose to kill a few fledglings, at least not to us. Pero, it seems that someone, besides the moon children are having issues with the downworlders. I could say that I would hope that it's not Shadowhunters, but that would make me un mentiroso, and that, I am not." He said quite seriously and kissed her once more, running his hand along her form and grinning devilishly, he had to let her go and see her friends, he didn't want to hold her back. Even if she did associate with moon children, shadowhunters and warlocks, at least she had no prejudice.

"Okay, but if you're lying. I'm going to kill you. Plus, if I keep speaking Spanglish... Kei might figure out what I'm talking about when we're on the phone. I can't have that..." She said with a light wave and he kissed her fiercely once more, releasing another moan from her throat, he groaned himself and desired to have her, but not now.

"Por favor Jubilee, let me go to this meeting, I have to keep my own safe as well as others. Yo juro, I will come back before sunrise and if you're awake, I'll come see you. If not, then you will have to wait till mañana, okay?" He had kissed her through this to convince her of his swear that he would return to her, he didn't say unscathed, but that he would return.

"Don't think for un momento that because you're a vampire that I'm going to let your swear slide. Entende? If you break a swear, yo juro, I will come back and kick your ass from here to Brooklyn." She said with such fierceness that he couldn't help but growl at her for her abrasive nature to always fight and to be so honorable to her word, but it made her all the more enticing.

"Si, mi amor, entiendo. Vamos. Katie is probably already finished eating and is waiting for you patiently. She's probably fed up with you leaving all the time." He said as he got back up with her, with ease they left through an alternate exit and he kissed her goodbye before forcing her off back to catch the train to Chinatown, her shift was starting soon and Bat and everyone else would kill her if she was late.

"Sorry Kei, I just left from Raphael's. I'll fill you in on everything when I can, if you want, meet me at Hunter's Moon, I have my shift in fourty five and if I'm late Maia might just bite a new hole in my ass. Love you." She sent the mental link quickly before swiping her MetroCard and entering the station to get to Hunter's Moon as quickly as possible.

* * *

"_L_ee's meeting us at the bar," Kei informed her two companions. They had managed to secure three side-by-side seats on the train and Kei was sandwiched between the twins, one of whom had his arm around her waist, the other his head on her shoulder. Both gave affirmative mumbles. She chuckled, ruffling Joffery's hair since it was within reach, and leaning her head on Jethry's shoulder.

She yawned, a late night and early morning beginning to overcome her caffeine intake and closed her eyes. Jethry's arm tightened around her waist in a kind of one-armed hug. Joffery blew a quick breath of cold air in her ear.

"No going to sleep," the older of the twins complained.

Kei groaned in response, swatting at his head.

"Let her close her eyes if she's tired, Joff," Jethry chastened.

"You kidding?" Joffery asked, tilting his head up to face his twin and raising his eyebrows. "We're going to be on the train a grand total of _three_ minutes. It's _three _stops from Astor to Canal. You let her close her eyes now, she won't want to open them again." His eyes narrowed and he snorted. "Lee's right, Jeth. You coddle her too much."

"I'm still right here, you know," Kei muttered peevishly, opening her eyes to glare at both of them. "And I really would appreciate a few minutes to close my eyes. If I can do it on an elevator, I can do it on the train."

"Yeah, and you whine when you have to get off that, too."

Kei opened her mouth to reply but a voice saying, "This station is, Canal Street," cut her off and rendered all arguments pointless. She sighed in resignation, standing up. Joffery nuzzled her neck as they stepped off the train and neatly grabbed her backpack out of her hands before she could swat him. Considering her shoulders heaved a sigh of relief at not having to carry the thing again she opted not to say anything. Instead she let Jethry get a step ahead of her, then leaped onto his back, arms locked around his shoulders and legs locked around his waist. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose and he grinned at her through half closed eyes as he shifted his arms to secure her legs.

"Don't get too smug, you get her bag on the way home," Joffery said with a toothy grin. "I get her."

"But she's gonna be drunk on the way home!" Jethry protested. "She's like a little sex kitten when she's drunk!"

"You snooze, you lose," Joffery replied breezily.

"Thanks for talking about me like I'm not here," Kei grumped, pretending to sulk. She actually loved watching them play-fight over her, still marveling over the fact that they never actually got jealous of each other. Then again they'd all been good friends for several years before she'd fallen into bed with them that first time, and they knew her inside and out about as well as Lee did. And like her best friend they hated it when she was upset; being an empath she tended to project distress everywhere when she was and they, not being gifted, couldn't shield her out like Lee and Magnus could. But still, she _was_ an empath and had never once sensed a flash of jealousy from either of them.

Kei slid off of Jethry's shoulders half a block away from the bar and linked hands with both boys. They stepped inside and Kei called a greeting to Maia, who looked up from her seat on the patron's side of the bar and waved them over.

"Lee's on her way. She should get here just in time for her shift," Kei told the girl before Maia could even open her mouth to ask. Freaky Pete, overhearing, nodded as well and took the orders of the three new arrivals. Kei sipped her Sex on the Beach slowly. She wasn't in any particular rush to get intoxicated.

Ten minutes later, Lee rushed into the bar without a moment to spare before her shift began. She darted through tables, spring boarded over the bar itself to land facing the patrons and smartly asked the person nearest her if she could get them anything. The entire bar, as one, applauded and there were several impressed wolf-whistles throughout the establishment.

"Nice," the twins commented in unison, lifting their drinks, a screwdriver and a straight vodka respectively, in a toast. Kei chuckled at the display, too used to her friend's antics to toast this one, then her eyes narrowed as she stared at Lee and she let out an angry snarl that earned an impressed stare from both boys and Maia. Pete, who was walking away after handing Lee her apron, raised his eyebrows, shrugged, and moved down the bar to tend to a customer.

_I hang around werewolves too often_, Kei thought as she leaned over the bar and put a hand on the base of Lee's throat. The look in the girl's eyes said "Crap…" in capital letters.

"What happened?" Kei asked in a growl as she let her healing energies repair the damage to Lee's neck.

"Azrael," Lee said with a sigh. "Raphael took care of it," she added before Kei could demand that the twins take her to beat the shit out of him.

Kei let out her breath in a hiss, passed clenched teeth. She liked Raphael well enough and knew he led his clan well, better than most could have, but that didn't mean she had to like his lieutenants, especially when his top ones treated his girlfriend like this. She reached a hand up to Lee's lips, still swollen and just slightly bloody, and raised a questioning eyebrow. Lee shied away from her fingers and Kei shrugged, settling back into her seat.

She finished her Sex on the Beach and ordered a shot of Bailey's, ready to start enjoying the evening again. So of course everything had to go to hell with speed. No sooner had she downed the drink then Jace Wayland stalked into the bar, trouble brewing in his eyes and a fight in his posture.  
_There is no way this can end well_, Kei thought. _Fuck_.

* * *

  
**Ending AN by Tempting:** Hey all! Alright, so that's our latest chapter, which is fun to say the least. If you have read City of Bones, you have realized that Chapter 1 & 2 basically take place at the very end/beginning of Bones & Ashes. We've decided to write between the lines of the story, which is how hanging out with Raphael works, and his sexy self. In any case. We have written out at least 1/2 of this fanfiction already... At least I'm pretty sure that we have. Of course, once City of Glass comes out... The day before my 20th bday, we shall have more to write I imagine. But in any case, **please read and review**. We really do like the criticism, constructive or flames.

We do understand that everyone loves reading shipping stories, like Clary/Jace. So do Destiny and I, but we decided when we were writing this that we wouldn't post it anywhere. I'm friends with fellow fans who are on the Downworlders group/ Pandemonium forum with me, so I decided to give it up, with Destiny obliging as well. So I'm sorry if that's what you were hoping for, but please give our fanfiction a chance. I promise you, their relationship and everyone else's is mentioned as well, if not exploited. Lee and Kei may not be main characters, well except in here. But friends exploit each other all the time, it's quite amusing, and yes there are loop holes in this. But there has to be in order not to re-write Cassie's great work. So, yeah I guess that's all. Hope to see all of you reviewed and readers in Chapter 3! xoxo

_Destiny: Hey! I'm back! I decided to treat you all to a brief glimpse into the world of StS pre-editing. Some of the things we wrote in the original draft are really quite amusing, as are the comments we made about each others errors._

"Lee stepped off the bus and began walking at a heightened speed..." - **I feel like I'm becoming a giant, like I'm getting taller instead of moving faster**_... lawl_

**Tempting:** Okay! In my defense, we wrote this fanfiction at really odd hours because college students don't know what common hours are for sleeping, besides, I have her originals too. They're just not in my possession right now...

"Using the heel of her boot it dug into the back of it and it hissed and tossed her across the alleyway into a pile of trash bags." - _Your boot hisses? Where did you get it? I want hissing boots!_

**Tempting:** ... Shut up Destiny... Srsly.

_Destiny:_ alright, alright, here's one of mine. Shush.

"...knowing Joffery, he would do just as she asked.

"Lee, you and me are meeting Jeth and Joff for dinner at Johnny Rockets..." - **Wow! You can teleport! You are aware you never actaully reentered the room, right?**

**Another note from Tempting:** Now, I realize that not everyone speaks Spanish, sorry about those who didn't understand that. I'll rectify that right now so it's a bit easier for those non-spanish speaking people. Whom I love just as much.

Mi Amor- My love

Entiende? - Understand

Yo juro - I swear

Mi preciosa- My precious

Pero - But

Gracias - Thank you

Dios mio - My God! Or God damn.

Te quiero - I love you/I want you

Escuche mi - Listen to me

Puta Sucia - Um... It's a very vulgar term...

Mentiroso - Liar

Por Favor - Please

Mañana - Tomorrow

**Tempting: **Alrighty? I'm pretty sure that I have all of them, so sorry for the inconvenience if you were wondering through it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Straddling the Sword

**Author(s): **TemptingDestiny (2 people. Tempting &_ Destiny_)

**Disclaimer: **Do we own this magnificent piece of work? Hell yes we do, but is it originally ours? HELL NO! The original idea, thought, inkling, iota, you get where I'm going? Belongs to Cassandra Clare and "The Mortal Instruments" series. All characters not recognized from the series are creations from our own thoughts. (Everyone who is **not** Jace, Clary, Simon, Maia, Raphael, Magnus... etc... It's a long list..) _Probably would have been shorter to name the scrappy handful of characters we **do** own... _-- ... mkay...

**Summary:** Life's convenient when you stand on the border between two worlds, but when the line begins to blend, which side do you fall on? A war raging between the dark world and those who stand against it leave friends and foes straddling both ends of the sword.

**Greeting via Tempting:** Well! We have been gone for quite some time, with midterms and our jobs and all sorts of crazy haywire things this semester, it became pretty difficult for us to post. We thank those who shall review now and have stood by us despite our haphazard ways currently. But we promise now that we've gotten situated in our lives the chapters will be coming more frequently. So bear with us, REVIEW PLEASE and we shall keep all the fun stuff coming along!

**Chapter Three**

Lee tried to pass the marks as nothing but Kei's snarl had forced all eyes on her. She smelled like vampire already, Kei shouting her out did nothing to ease her nerves. Her dark eyes bore into her best friend's and she offhandedly explained that it had been taken care of. Maia's eyes glowed gold, anger rippled through her close friend and ally. Maia hated that she had moved on from Caleb, one of the finer males in her pack to be with a vampire, their mortal enemy. It had been a rough break up but Caleb had been caught with another girl. The worst part was that he had been drunk in Hunter's Moon. After a good ass kicking from the pack and a good beating from her, they had ended it. Caleb wasn't at the bar for the moment and she was grateful. Pushing the thoughts aside she nodded to Freaky Pete who was lounging in the back and began her shift. Maia was giving her the cold shoulder, strained and on edge already she tried her best to be hospitable. Handing out a few beers, pints and shots her nerves were aching. Giving Pete a nod she headed to the back for a breather. No sooner did she depart did trouble come walking in through the front doors. The biggest problem was that this trouble happened to be one of her close friends. **Jace Wayland**.  
The feeling of anxiety was rising and she needed to get out. Pushing through the back door, she took a few steps out. It was much darker now than she realized. Her heart thrashed in her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. She was fidgeting horribly and was flustered, there was too much drama. Azrael hating her for being with the moon children, Maia was pissed at her for consorting with revenants. Kei was neutral in the whole situation, but she could guess that based on the twins, she was more inclined towards the wolves. Pulling her phone off the clip, she sat down on the step and went through her phone book for a name. When she found it she called it immediately, the drone of ringing soothed her, hoping her friend would pick up.

"Hello?" The male voice sounded groggy, she could hear faint sounds of life around him, and realized he was home.

"Hey Corny, sorry to bother you, you're probably in cuddle mode with Luis, but I need to to talk." Her voice was shaky, she was a tirade of emotions, specifically of anger and distress, and it was showing.

"I'm not in cuddle mode... Yes I am, but I'll let that slide for now... Hold on... Luis says hi. Go on, what's up?" The pause and his indifference eased her, Corny had no bias, not after Kaye, his best friend who happened to be a faerie. Running a hand through her hair once more she began the whole story and when she finished. remnants of tears were on her face and Corny was trying his best to calm her down. During it all Luis had woken up and had given random interjections of consoling.

"Alright, well now that it's all out and we've decided that everyone sucks, how about you go have some Russian vodka and then take a nap. Hopefully that man of yours will show up, if not? C'est la vie." Corny's blunt and easygoing reasoning had settled her into an apathetic acceptance. A few goodbye's later she flipped her phone close and let the words settle into her for a moment.

Pushing herself up she sighed and closed her eyes trying to center herself. Opening her mind she could sense Raphael, it was a bond they had. She had been marked by him and now they had a bond from blood sharing. One of the main perks was psychic links and dream traveling amongst others. He was worried about her and sent waves of love and reassurance. Deciding to head inside she wrenched the heavy door open and re-entered Hunter's Moon. She heard Luke and then possibly... Jace? Rushing through she re-entered the bar as Luke's silhouette followed Jace, Clary and Simon out. Surveying her surroundings she saw that the bar was trashed and everyone was pissed. Startled, she realized that she could smell blood. Her nose crinkled and she sighed heavily, her eyes drifting to Kei's.

"What the FUCK just happened?!"

* * *

Kei kept a wary eye sideways on Jace as he flopped down at the bar, two seats away from her and not noticing her presence at all. She felt Maia tense up a few seats down and heard Bat mutter a few calming words to her. Freaky Pete offered her a refill, putting off serving Jace it seemed, but she waved him away. Somehow getting drunk right now seemed like a bad, bad idea.  
Good thing Lee stepped outside to make that phone call. I don't know who she's calling but it better last a good long while, Kei thought fervently. She wondered if she could mumble a random excuse and step outside to chat with Magnus awhile. She was seriously considering it when she remembered that he was probably with Alec, meaning his cell phone would be off. Well crap.  
She waited, tense, along with the rest of the bar as Jace ordered his scotch and made several scathing comments, trying to provoke those around him.

The bastard's trying to start a fight! What the hell is wrong with him? Kei wondered. He's so outnumbered it's not even amusing! He's gonna get his ass handed to him on a platter! And then following that thought. What on earth happened to make him do something this stupid? He's crazy, yes, suicidal, no.  
Jethry casually slipped into the seat on Kei's other side, placing himself between the earth elementalist and the Shadowhunter. Jace finally noticed her and sneered, not even bothering to comment. Jethry bristled and Kei placed a quick hand on his arm, sending a firm mental command to the easily riled Joffery to stay seated. Outnumbered Jace may be, but he wouldn't hunt demons if he couldn't handle several opponents at once. And he wasn't going to leave without a fight breaking out because, as Clary would say, only Jace could piss off everyone in a five hundred foot radius just by walking into a room.  
As the lit fuse that was the atmosphere in the room crept its way slowly towards the exploding point Jace continued to act as if he didn't notice. Just when Kei thought the animosity making her head spin was going to make her ill, a scream echoed from outside. Heads jerked towards the door as if pulled by strings just as it crashed open and someone Kei didn't know staggered in, drenched in blood.  
The shock at the sight prevented Kei from hearing exactly what he said, something about someone being dead outside, but Joffery's shape blurring past her brought her back to her senses rather quickly. Joff joined a few of the others who darted outside to find out just what had happened and Jeth put a restraining hand on Kei's shoulder as she tried to stand to follow them.

"Don't bother. We'll find out what happened in a moment," he murmured.  
Kei's lips vanished into a thin white line, but she stayed in her seat.  
Joffery was the first one to come storming back inside, but only by about a half a second. The others he had joined outside were quick to follow him back in and join the man who had alerted them in the first place. Accusations were thrown at Jace with brutal accuracy. He flippantly sneered them off. Growls sounded around the room. He ignored them. Kei was halfway out of her seat without even realizing she was moving when Jethry shoved her rather rudely back into it.

"Jeth!" She protested. "I have to say something, he's going to get himself killed!"

"He knows how to handle himself!" Jeth responded, not moving his hand. "Don't get involved."

"Jethry!"

"Kei. This place is going to erupt very quickly. I know you can handle yourself but I am not losing you in the midst of an enraged mob."  
She didn't have to like it, but Kei did see Jethry's point. She knew how to fight, her friends had made sure of that long ago, but she doubted she'd last more than a moment, if she was lucky, in a bar room brawl without having to resort to using the earth energy she channeled. And in the midst of this many people she doubted she could exercise enough control to not actually hurt anyone. She stayed seated.  
Sure enough a fight did break out, so quickly that if Kei had blinked she would have missed the beginning of it. She was really glad at that point that Lee was out back. Lee didn't know how to stay put and if she unleashed her fire energies here someone was going to be sent to the hospital.  
Kei suddenly realized that Joffery wasn't standing by the doorway anymore. She leapt on top her seat to scan the crowd for him and just caught sight of Jethry bolting past her into the melee, shouting for his brother. Feeling a tug on her jeans, Kei flopped back down into her seat and buried her face in her arms.

"Why me?" she asked petulantly. Maia patted her back in sympathy, having more than enough sense to keep her hide away from the fight. A shot glass wizzed by over their heads.

"Enough!"  
All movement stopped and all noise died so quickly that Kei wondered for a second if she'd gone deaf.  
Luke, she thought as she stared in relief at the figure in the doorway. Thank God. He looked imposing standing there, glaring at the members of the brawl, but underneath the strong front he was presenting Kei noticed that his clothes were slightly rumpled, his face was careworn, and his eyes were exhausted.  
God, Clary wasn't kidding when she said he was driving himself crazy.  
She looked around the mass of lycanthropes still grouped around the young Shadowhunter, searching for her boys. They appeared as if summoned, Jethry sporting a fresh black eye and Joffrey nursing what looked like a broken arm. While Luke waded into the mass and dragged Jace away, Kei crossed her arms and glared at the twins. They stared back at her with sheepish expressions, Jethry had the nerve to rub the back of his head.

"And what, pray tell, was the two of you jumping into the middle of that insanity supposed to accomplish?" she asked icily, eyes narrowed.  
"In my defense," Jethry said meekly, "I was trying to drag him out of it."  
Joffery muttered something unintelligible. When Kei turned her glare fully on him he growled, "The bastard needed to be knocked around. Did you hear the things he was saying?"  
"That's not an excuse for you to become part of a mindless brawl with Jace Wayland at the epicenter!"  
Kei had her teeth bared in an unconscious imitation of the snarl of fury she'd seen from the twins when they were pissed beyond all reason. Jethry slipped a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to the light and throwing the angry specs of green that had invaded the blue of her eyes into sharp relief.  
"Calm down, Kei," Jethry pleaded. "This is nothing. We've had worse."  
Kei's eyes flashed at the reminder.  
"Sorry," Joffery muttered, reaching with his good arm and taking hold of her hand.  
Kei took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes again they were a clear, unjaded blue, and both boys breathed sighs of relief.  
"Come here," she muttered, tugging Joffery over to the bar. Jethry followed and they all took back their seats.  
Kei placed a hand over Jethry's swelling eye, sending a quick shot of healing energy into it to speed up his already quick healing process. Then she turned to Joffery. She had to reset the bone before it started to reattach itself in the wrong position. His face turned white as a napkin and his lips thinned into a narrow line but he didn't make a sound. Kei fused the bone back together herself, eyes glowing a soft green as she worked, and a few moments later Joffery was stretching his arm out and waving it around. Maia whistled, impressed. She'd seen Kei use her healing energies once, but from a distance, never before up close and personal like that. It was every bit as amazing as Lee had said it was. Joff smiled at Kei, patting her on the head.

"Like I said, love our medical insurance."  
"Watch it, you," Kei muttered, batting away his hand. She couldn't stay mad at them for long, try as she did. Her nerves were still frazzled though. Without their needing to ask, Freaky Pete set three shot glasses in front of them and Kei downed hers without even asking what it was. It burned on the way down and she shuddered, slamming the glass back down onto the bar.  
"I think we could all use the liquor," Maia muttered. "That Shadowhunter nearly tore the pack apart!"  
"Katie," Luke called quietly from behind her. She turned to face him wearily.  
"Before you ask, no I can't calm Jace down. He's going to block me out and he won't appreciate me trying to fight past a block."  
Luke smiled mildly. "Actually I was just going to ask you to keep an eye out for Clary, she's coming over to try and talk some sense into him."  
Kei snorted. "I wish her the best, and I'll happily take care of the headache she's likely to get. While you're here, how are you doing, by the way?"  
Luke, for his part, looked mildly surprised. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"  
Jethry's eyebrows shot up, Joffery snorted in disbelief, and Kei sighed. "Because you're not fine. You look like a zombie, Luke. Haven't you been getting any sleep?"  
Luke shifted uncomfortably. "I'm fine," he insisted.  
"I'm a healer, and I happen to know when you're bullshitting. Have Clary come find me after you finally collapse." She turned back to the bar to see that Pete had refilled her shot glass. She downed the contents without a second thought.  
Clary and Simon arrived not long later, by which time whenever Kei made a sudden movement she got dizzy. _Hello, Buzz, it's nice to see you again_, she thought.  
"Long time, no see," Kei greeted the duo.  
"I know, it's been years," Simon deadpanned. "Are you drunk?"  
"Not yet," Kei said with a grimace. "But I'm getting there."  
"Clary," Luke called from by the stairs.  
"We'll see you later, Kei," Clary said, as she walked off towards her guardian, Simon waving a hand over his shoulder as he followed her. When Kei turned around again she saw that her shot glass had been refilled.  
"Is Pete trying to pay this month's rent by running up our tab?" Kei grumbled out loud before downing the shot.  
"You're the one who keeps drinking them," Joffery pointed out.  
Kei snorted. "Sure. Take his side, why don't you."  
"You're having a little much there, aren't you?" Jethry asked.  
"Right. The situation doesn't warrant it at all," Kei said dryly, quirking her head to the side as she stared at the younger of the twins.  
"Actually, I'd say it warrants being clear headed more than anything."  
"The asshole got scared off, he isn't coming back tonight," Kei said as Pete once again filled her glass. From behind her Jethry made a negating motion to the barman, signaling that Kei had had more than enough. Shrugging, Pete moved away. Kei, watching the light play on the ripples of the amber liquid in the shot glass, missed the exchange. After a few moments contemplating the contents, she downed them, slamming the shot glass back on the bar.  
"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle this hard?" someone asked.  
"Hello, Magnus," Kei said as she spun around on her bar stool. Three separate hands grabbed hold of her as she swayed dangerously. Kei held up a finger and pursed her lips. "I think I've had a bit too much," she conceded.  
"You're officially cut off," Joffery said dryly. Jethry sighed.  
"I need to talk to Luke," Magnus said.  
"I'll go get him," Maia offered, speaking up for the first time since just after the fight. She'd been so quiet Kei realized she had actually forgotten the younger girl was there.  
"Tell him I'll be outside," Magnus said. Maia nodded, then scurried off towards the stairs.  
"And you two," Magnus added, crossing his arms and glaring at the twins. "Make sure Kei gets home in one piece. If I lose my TV show marathon partner I'll be forced to do something drastic, and I'd really rather not cut into my me-time."  
"I can take care of myself," Kei said indignantly, trying to stand and falling with a plop back into her seat. Magnus simply raised an eyebrow.  
"I'll fill you in tomorrow, shall I?"  
"Do that," Jethry agreed. "I'd rather like to know what all this was about, myself. Do we even know who it was who died?"  
"Not by name," Joffery interjected. "At least, I didn't. I've seen him around a few times the past month or two. New kid. Never actually talked to him." The fact that he was still a member of the pack went unspoken.

Magnus nodded, then turned and headed back outside. Barely a moment later Luke came back downstairs leading Jace, with Clary and Simon following just behind. Clary glanced over at Kei, raising her hand in the air in a brief farewell and Kei raised hers to the side of her head in a phone gesture, mouthing tomorrow. Clary nodded before she turned away.  
It seemed like everyone left in the bar had turned to glare daggers into Jace's retreating back. Kei sighed, glad that her intoxicated state was blocking off her empathy and preventing her from feeling the animosity that was surely accompanying those glares.  
It was of course that precise moment that Lee chose to come back into the bar and resume her shift. Her incredulous gaze traveled across the wreckage, the bruised and angry patrons, the tail end of Jace and company as they cleared the door, and finally settled on her severely inebriated friend.

"What the FUCK just happened?"  
Kei turned her head slowly to stare at her friend. "You don't even want to know," she muttered.  
"Pete, are you gonna keep the place open much longer?" Jethry asked as the bartender came back down their way. Freaky Pete shook his head, knowing where Jethry was heading.  
"No. Lee, why don't you take your friend home? You'll be paid for the full shift, but I'll be closing up soon anyway. Crime seen shit and all that."  
Lee smiled wryly. "Thanks," she said, slipping her apron over her head and folding it.  
"Are we leaving?" Kei asked in confusion.  
"We are most definitely leaving," Jethry said, scooping up her backpack. Joffery locked his arm across Kei's back to make she didn't fall over her own feet.  
"We'll fill you in as we walk," Jethry told Lee. "But we still don't really know anything. We'll find out more tomorrow, probably."  
"Wonderful," Lee muttered. "And just when I thought my life couldn't get any more fucked up than it already was."

* * *

Katie's agitated and yet very saucy response caused her eyes to snap to the twins. Sheepishly and quickly they led her towards the door, Kei being led with ease. The Earth Maiden was easy to direct when she was drunk. Covering her face with her hands, Lee screamed into them and heaved a heavy sigh. Lowering her hands, she saw Pete give her a look that said to leave. It wasn't an angry look, he just knew that she had enough and making her work would be pointless. Nodding softly she took the cash he had passed over the bar and shoved it into her pocket. She decided to use it for cab money, putting Kei on the train would be stupid. If she knew her friend, the girl was probably going to be half asleep the whole way home. Rustling caught her attention, and she turned to see that Maia was sweeping up the glass pieces, her body a bit more relaxed but the edge still lingered. Lee went to speak to her and decided against it, turning, she headed to the door and stopped at the sound of her voice.

"One of ours was killed while you were gone doing _whatever_. It looks like your lovely revenant has some trouble coming his way." Her voice was low, a formation of a slow growl was starting.

Lee's head snapped to the side and she glared over her shoulder. Her fingers tingled with heat, sparks played on her fingers. Her urge to fight was strong, but not with the pack and especially not with Maia. Calming herself she turned and looked outside. Jethry was piggy-backing Kei who was asleep already. Joffrey already had traces of braids in his hair, it was a habit Kei had when she drank. She braided hair as a force of concentration; Lee sighed once more. It seemed to be something she was doing a lot lately.

"I hope for both of our sakes it's not Maia, I really do. Be safe, may the Goddess watch over you." She said solemnly before heading out, touching her moon charms and other amulets tenderly.

Jeth and Joff said nothing as she hailed a cab, within moments they were crawling inside. Kei mumbled a few obscenities and fell back into a deep sleep. Lee rested her head against the cool window and closed her eyes. Immediately her mind reached into Raphael's once more. He was busy, his mind muddled with other concerns. Feeling cold and lost she closed the link and tried to let the car ride let her fall asleep. The tension in the car was thick and her racing heat wasn't making anything easier. Groaning, she picked her head up and touched her amulets tenderly once more, moving them along the chain that dangled from her neck. Joff cleared his throat and her eyes trailed over to him. Jeth sighed and continued to pet Kei as she slept, keeping out of it.

"Jubilee, in all the time that I've known you, I've always meant to ask. You're a child of Lilith, you wear charms of the Moon with the amulets, and you're bonded with a vampire, yes I can smell it all over you. On top of that, you've been involved with Shadowhunters. So tell me, who's side are you actually on?" His voice was level, all fun and ease he always had with Kei was gone. Her blood was pumping in her ears, she looked to Jeth and then back to Joff before speaking.

"Who's side I'm on is no fucking concern of yours. If you're even hinting that I had something to do with the killing, you can get the fuck out of the car." She hissed dangerously. Joff was always the more dominant, hot headed twin. She liked Jethry more, even now.

"I'm only saying that it's convenient that you disappear off to see the revenant and then leave the bar right as the Shadowhunter, your close friend arrives and as the murder happened. You seem to have a knack for timing." He was growling now and she could see his eyes flickering golden. Jeth had tensed up, his arms tighter around Kei who had become unsettled in her sleep. As she stirred Joff and Lee tensed and shifted as if the conversation had never taken place, just like all the others the three of them kept secret.

"Can we have ramen when we get home?" Kei's voice was soft and childlike, making Lee smile despite the adrenaline and rage rushing through her.

"Sure babe, I'll make up super ramen beef delight just for you." Her voice cooed as the cab pulled up and let them out. The twins exited, Kei in Joff's arms as she shoved the cash in the driver's hands and slid out, slamming the door behind her. She heard him counting it up before pulling away slowly, leaving another unresolved battle amongst them.

* * *

**Destiny:** _Well, I've got the closing comments this time. Woot! Anyway, we apolgize for the insanely long space between posts and we swear that the next chapter will be up faster. We're in the process of editing the next few chapters now, so we'll have those ready quickly and try to get back into the habit of a chapter a week posting process. So, in the meantime we hope you enjoyed this chapter. We have only one or two more to go before the action _really_ picks up, and we don't mean just with the book story-line. Wait for it, it's insane._


End file.
